Un pequeño mal entendido
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Dell sufre, porque Meiko le quito sus cigarros, pero Kaito le ayuda, y Luka, por diversas circunstancias, penso otras cosas


eh...en mis momento de divagación total, y falta de creatividad, para el fic de Gumi y, el de Oliver (porque si lo voy a continuar) hice este corto...realmente CORTO ya que fue de momento, y...no se porque lo subo u.u

léanlo bajo propio riesgo

* * *

><p>Dell estaba enojado…enojado era poco, quería matar a alguien, a quien fuera…pero especialmente a Meiko… ¿Quién se creía que era?<p>

-"_toda la casa huele a humo, o dejas de fumar por tu cuenta, o te quito todas tus cajetillas y encendedores_"-. Recordó, ¿y que había de ella?, tomaba cantidades industriales de alcohol, y nadie le podía decir nada, porque la "doña" se enojaba.

Entro a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, encendió su laptop y se dijo que iba a trabajar…tecleo tan rápido como podía…pero se equivocaba, la boca la sentía rara. Comenzó a morder un lápiz, casi se lo comió todo. Tomo unos chicles del dulcero en la mesa de centro y los comenzó a mascar…tenía casi 20 chicles en la boca, y aun así no podía deshacerse de esa maldita sensación, sentía que le faltaba algo importante… dejo de teclear y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, miro el techo y se relajo…

En definitiva necesitaba tener su amada nicotina para trabajar bien; sin ella se estresaba en sobremanera y no pensaba con claridad. Pero la maldita de "doña" Meiko se los tiro todos…pero no a la basura, al triturador de basura y su colección de encendedores, toda, la vendió…y para colmo se quedo con todo el dinero…suspiro al recordar todo…cerró los ojos y se acomodo en el sillón, sin importarle que casi tiraba su laptop…y no podía comprar, ya que "doña" Meiko, le dio la obligación de cuidar el dinero a Luka…y la relación que tenia con la chica…era…un poco mala. La verdad era pésima, ni siquiera podían tener una plática, todo era monosilábico… y no podía llegar a decir simplemente "¡Hola! ¿Me darías un poco de dinero? ¿Para qué? Me comprare una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor"

Suspiro de nuevo y abrió los ojos. Duro en silencio unos minutos, para después ver que Kaito entro feliz de la vida, ignorando que Dell, estaba presente, poso su vista en Dell.

-¿Qué tienes?-. Dijo, y miro la mesa, donde había un lápiz totalmente mordido.

-Adivina-. Contestó Dell, Kaito miro alrededor y guardo silencio.

-Te quitaron tus cigarros-.

-Bingo-. Dijo con voz apagada, estaba entrando en depresión. Kaito lo miro en silencio, sintió pena por él pobre…y sonrió. Tenía, tal vez, una cura para la depresión de Dell.

Luka caminaba, leyendo su libro, tranquila, no había nada que la perturbara de su concentración…o al menos casi nada…

-¿Eso?-

-Sí, ábrelo-.

-No puedo-.

-Es para abajo, deja lo hago yo-. Escucho fuera de la sala, sin duda eran las voces de Dell y Kaito, se detuvo, sin despegar la vista de su lectura. –Listo-.

-Esta frio-.

-Tú tienes las manos calientes-. Miro la puerta sorprendida, por las palabras de esos dos. Lo decían de forma descarada…pero se sorprendió más…que fueran esos dos, los que lo decían.

-Es enorme…no me lo voy a meter a la boca-.

-No es tan grande, solo abre bien la boca, anda, di "ah"-.

-Puedo Dell muy enojado. Se creó un silencio, Luka se acerco para escuchar, incluso un sonido leve. Y lo que oyó, la perturbo totalmente…

-Ah…aah…-. Eso, sin duda…había salido de la garganta de Dell…Luka tiro el libro y se pego a la puerta, para escuchar completamente.

-Ábrela más-. Exigió Kaito.

-_Que cruel…_-. Pensó Luka.

-¡Sha no puego más!-. Trato de gritar Dell, pero volvió a crearse silencio, Luka estaba nerviosa… ¿Acaso no les daba pena? ¿Y si alguien abría la puerta?

-¡Ah! ¡Se está cayendo! ¡Cierra bien la boca!-.

-¡Deja de grítame! ¡Lo hare como yo quiera!-.

-Bueno….-. Luka se puso roja a más no poder, nunca pensó que sus compañeros hicieran esa clase de cosas. – ¡No lo muerdas!-.

Luka abrió de golpe la puerta, totalmente roja y con el seño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué no les da vergüenza? ¡Aquí hay niños! ¡Y! ¡Y…!... ¿Eh?-. Se calmo y miro…que Dell tenía un helado en la boca, y Kaito las manos abajo, impidiendo que el helado derretido manchara el sillón.

-¿Eso…estaban…haciendo?-.

-Sí, ¿por?- .

Luka se puso roja de vergüenza, les negó con la cabeza y salió discretamente, cerró la puerta lentamente, tomo su libro, fue a su cuarto; y grito…definitivamente, su imaginación era peligrosa, añadiendo que quienes lo dijeron fueron Dell y Kaito, jamás podría verlos de nuevo a la cara.

Pasó eso, y ¿Cómo consiguió Dell sus cigarros? Fue una buena pregunta, pero comenzó a fumar de nuevo…al mes; Meiko se los volvió a quitar, pero Dell ya tenía otra cosa que meterse a la boca, lo malo del asunto, es que Luka se imaginaba demasiadas cosas…cosas, poco aptas para menores de edad.

* * *

><p>:S me da cosa...este mugroso fic u.u<p> 


End file.
